1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved snap-on type tamper evident plastic cap which fits on a plastic bottle neck. The cap is characterized in that when the lower portion of the skirt is torn off to permit removal of the cap, the tear lines are so located that there is a lift tab projecting downward from the upper skirt portion. This lift tab may be used to pry off the upper part of the cap (known as a reclosure cap).
2. Description of Related Art
Caps generally similar to that of the present invention are the subject of co-pending applications of the assignee of this invention.
The neck shown in the accompanying drawings resembles a commercially available neck of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,839. Plural diameter cap skirts which are frangible in a line of weakness between two diameters are shown in numerous prior patents such as Li U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,860.
An improvement upon the aforesaid Li Patent is shown in Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,620 issued Mar. 28, 1989, wherein a notch is formed in the external shoulder between the smaller diameter upper skirt and larger diameter lower skirt so that the upper skirt is torn from the lower along a downward-inward slanted line, or, more precisely, conical plane.
Reference is also made to Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,301 issued Jan. 17, 1989, on a cap for a wide mouth jar wherein the lower skirt is torn away in such fashion that a lift tab remains on the bottom edge of the reclosure cap.